


I couldn't get you the world but I hope this is enough

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Branding, Consensual, Don't think about it, I cannot stress enough how consensual this is, I promise, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Like, M/M, Suspension, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Whips, actually burning things into skin, but still kinda dark ig, if you think about it, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: James can't decide on the perfect gift for his boyfriendbut really, what's better than his arch enemy tied up and willing to do anything they want him to do?





	I couldn't get you the world but I hope this is enough

"So what's the big surprise anyway?" Thomas chuckled as he followed his boyfriend down the hallways of his home. "You've been talking about this all day, babe."

James grinned. "Hey, I finally got better and got the chance to surprise you in the same week? It's not the usual occasion you know." He dragged Thomas into the back room and switched the light on. "What do you think."

"I-" Thomas grinned and walked around the 'surprise'. "I love it."

"And he consented to anything we want to do to him. Three fingers means no, one finger means more or that it's okay to keep going." James explained, running a finger down their captive's chest. "So just watch his hands and we don't even have to ungag him."

"Thank God. He probably wouldn't shut up if we did." Thomas laughed and grabbed handfuls of Hamilton's ass. "You like that, bastard? Like being at my mercy. On every single one of my whims. I wonder what you're feeling right now."

Alexander responded by moaning behind the gag, shifting minutely as he did his best to follow orders; Stay still and let Thomas do what he wanted.

"Good boy!" James praised, leaning in to kiss Alexander's neck. Sucking a bright red mark for everyone to see below his jaw.

Thomas grinned and pulled his boyfriend against his chest, kissing him relentlessly. "Mmm, fuck, Madison~" He purred, rolling his hips against James's. "My beautiful darling. My perfect, wonderful darling. You always now just how to make me happy, don't you?"

James moaned, arching his back into his boyfriend's chest. "I love you. I love you so much, luv." He pulled back and grinned. "I got you something else, wanna see?"

"Absolutely." Thomas followed James to the corner where an exquisite branding iron was heating on a fire. Jefferson's family crest in perfect detail.

"I-" Thomas stared at it, slowly realizing what James meant. "Did he-?"

James nodded. "Hamilton?"

Alexander put up one finger, watching them carefully.

"Perfect." Thomas grabbed the iron and strode over to his political enemy, gently touching Hamilton's chest. "You're going to be marked with my crest forever. Marked as mine."

Alexander moaned, desperately trying not to move as the iron got closer. He kept one finger up, letting them know he was okay.

"Bastard." Thomas snarled, pushing the burning metal against Alexander's chest. Holding it firmly until he was sure the mark would scar forever.

James moaned, wrapping his arms around Thomas. "God, I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now."

"Mmmm." Thomas grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll get all of these done by the end of October. Next is gonna be threesome/handjobs


End file.
